Pippin et le bocal de champignon
by frodounette
Summary: Suite et fin de la mésaventure de Pippin! Si cette histoire vous a plu et que vous voulez une autre traduction de cet auteur, laissez-moi une rewiew! Sinon, laissez-moi une rewiew!lol
1. Default Chapter

Voici une histoire que je dédis particulièrement à mon amie Albane. Elle n'est pas de moi mais de frodobaggins1982. Je l'ai juste traduite. Bonne lecture ! ^^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
C'était un calme vendredi après-midi à Cul-de-Sac. La fête de Rosie la semaine précédente avait été un succès et Rosie voulait revoir Sam un autre soir. Pour fêter l'événement, Frodon avait invité Merry, Pippin et Sam à dîner. Les quatres amis avaient savouré un repas chaud composé de pommes de terres au four, de maïs, de salade, de biscuits et de cidre. Il y avait aussi un grand bocal qui contenait des champignons frais. La table semblait disparaître sous tant de nourriture. Et l'odeur était enivrante. Frodon acheva son repas et s'avachit sur le dossier de sa chaise avec un sourire satisfait.  
  
« Je trouve que c'était fabuleux ! Affirma Frodon. »  
  
Les trois autres s'empiffraient encore mais parvinrent à acquiescer de la tête.  
  
« Tu cuisines très bien, affirma Merry entre deux bouchées. »  
  
« Et bien, Sam m'a aidé, répondit Frodon en tapotant l'épaule de Sam. La plupart des victuailles viennent de son jardin. »  
  
Sam rougit légèrement et acheva son assiette.  
  
« Merci, Monsieur Frodon, répondit-il. »  
  
Quand ils eurent terminé, Merry et Pippin lorgnèrent un champignon esseulé dans un bocal de verre. Ils avaient encore faim et voulaient tous deux le dernier champignon. Tous deux à égale distance du bocal, ils guettaient tels des aigles qui feraient le premier mouvement. Merry lança à Pippin un regard de défi.  
  
« Tu as eu plus de patates que moi, dit-il. »  
  
Mais Pippin désapprouva de la tête :  
  
« Tu as eu plus de biscuits. »  
  
Frodon et Sam les regardaient tranquillement d'un air désabusé ; tous deux se disputaient toujours pour des broutilles tout en étant les deux meilleurs amis du monde.  
  
« Pourquoi ne pas le jouer à pile ou face ? Proposa Merry. »  
  
« D'accord, mais on prend une pièce de Frodon ou de Sam pour être sur que tu ne triches pas, déclara Pippin. »  
  
« Bien, répondit Merry. Frodon, puis-je avoir une pièce ? Demanda- t-il sans lâcher Pippin des yeux. »  
  
Frodon acquiesça et prit une pièce sur la table à côté de son fauteuil préféré. Il se mit ensuite entre les deux hobbits.  
  
« Allez, Merry, choisis ! Dit-il en lançant la pièce en l'air. »  
  
En la rattrapant dans sa main, Frodon cacha la pièce de sorte que personne ne puisse voir le résultat.  
  
« Face ! Dit Merry. »  
  
« Tu as toujours face, je veux face cette fois, protesta Pippin. »  
  
« Tu n'avais qu'à être plus rapide, répliqua Merry en riant. »  
  
Pippin soupira et regarda Frodon. Frodon regarda Sam et lui montra le vainqueur.  
  
« Pile ! Déclara Frodon en regardant Pippin. »  
  
Ce dernier bondit de joie.  
  
« Wahou ! S'écria-t-il en attrapant le bocal ».  
  
Merry grommela et se mit à débarrasser la table.  
  
« Je n'ai jamais rien gagné avant, dit en riant Pippin. »  
  
« Je suis content pour vous, Pip, répondit gentiment Sam.  
  
Puis Frodon et Sam allèrent aider Pippin à faire la vaisselle. Resté seul, Pippin ne revenait pas encore de la joie de sa victoire. Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées quand il glissa la main à l'intérieur du bocal. N'importe qui de sensé aurait simplement renversé l'objet pour faire tomber le champignon, mais pas Pippin, de sorte que sa main se trouva coincée. Dans un premier temps, le jeune hobbit resta calme. Il essaya tranquillement de secouer sa main pour la faire sortir du bocal, mais n'y parvint pas. Puis il essaya de faire tourner le bocal sans plus de succès. Il était coincé et ne savait que faire. Il était embarrassé et inquiet de ce que les autres allaient dire, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire :  
  
« A l'aide ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Bon, c'est juste le tout début. Vous voulez la suite ? Et bien rewievez !^^ 


	2. chapitre2

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos rewiew et je suis contente que cela vous plaise. Voici la suite :  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Merry, Frodon et Sam avaient trouvé un ingénieux système pour faire la vaisselle : Sam lavait, Frodon essuyait et Merry rangeait. Malgré tout, il y eut confusion quand Merry, voulant faire une blague à Sam, lui tendit un plat propre à laver. Après quelques minutes, Sam prit Merry à son propre jeu et lui donna une tape sur la tête. Mais soudain, tous les trois cessèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, alertés par un 'à l'aide' paniqué venant de la pièce à côté. Frodon accourut dans la salle à manger, suivi de Sam et de Merry. Lorsqu'ils virent le problème en question, tous trois éclatèrent de rire. Le pauvre visage de Pippin était rouge de confusion.  
  
« Et bien, Pippin, tu as donné un nouveau sens à l'expression 'être ^pris la main dans le sac' ! Ou plutôt dans le bocal ! Ricana Merry. »  
  
« Veux-tu bien arrêter de rire et venir m'aider ? S'indigna Pippin en continuant de tirer le bocal, sans succès. »  
  
Finalement, Frodon arrête de rire et s'approcha de Pippin.  
  
« Bon, voyons-voir. »  
  
Il essaya tout ce que Pippin avait essayé avant lui, il tira, il poussa, rien n'y fit.  
  
« Cette chose est vraiment coincée, dit Frodon. Que pourrions-nous faire ? »  
  
« Pourquoi pas du beurre ? Suggéra Sam. »  
  
« Bonne idée, Sam, approuva Frodon. »  
  
Il se saisit du beurre posé sur la table, en préleva une louche et l'étala sur la main de Pippin et le rebord du bocal. Quand tout but bien graissé, Frodon commença à tirer. Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, les deux cousins tirèrent, poussèrent, secouèrent, mais peine perdue, le bocal ne voulait pas s'en aller.  
  
« J'ai une idée ! S'écria Merry. »  
  
Ce dernier s'en fut dans une autre pièce et revint bientôt avec un marteau.  
  
« Mets ta main sur la table, Pippin, dit-il en posant son marteau sur la table. »  
  
« Mais t'es dingue ! S'écria Pippin. Tu vas me broyer la main ! »  
  
« Ne sois pas ridicule, Pippin, c'est tout juste une possibilité, tout ce que tu risques, c'est d'être un peu blessé par des éclats de verre, mais au moins, le bocal sera parti, dit Merry en riant et en s'approchant de Pippin qui courut se cacher derrière Sam. »  
  
Frodon compris que l'idée de Merry ne rassurait pas le jeune Touque.  
  
« Bon, Merry, vas ranger ce truc. Il y a certainement un autre moyen, dit-il en reprenant le marteau des mains de Merry. »  
  
« Bah, c'était juste une idée, grommela l'autre. »  
  
Tout le monde s'assit tranquillement pendant quelques minutes, excepté le pauvre Pippin qui se mit à errer dans le salon. Il était anxieux, embarrassé, et de plus en plus effrayé. Devrait-il passer le restant de ses jours avec ce bocal au poignet ?  
  
« J'ai une idée ! S'écria Frodon. »  
  
Les trois autres le regardaient, stupéfaits.  
  
« Quelle est votre idée, Monsieur Frodon ? Demanda Sam. »  
  
Pippin contemplait son aînée, plein d'espoir.  
  
« Suivez-moi, ordonna Frodon en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur ».  
  
Les autres le suivirent, impatients d'entendre son idée. Puis Frodon se rua à nouveau à l'intérieur pour aller chercher un baquet d'eau glacée. Quand il revint, il plaça la main de Pippin dans le baquet.  
  
« Waouh ! C'est froid, Frodon, tu auras pu me prévenir ! »  
  
« Calmes-toi, Pippin. Maintenant, laisses ta main dans le baquet pendant une heure, expliqua-t-il. Ensuite nous mettrons le bocal au soleil pour qu'il chauffe. Avec un peu de chance, le contraste de température ramollira le verre et nous pourrons sortir ta main facilement. »  
  
« Eh, ça peut marcher ! Dit Merry, plein d'espoir. »  
  
Sur ce, Frodon, Sam et Merry laissèrent Pippin assis au soleil, mouillant et séchant sa main successivement. Le jeune hobbit répéta l'opération pendant six heures consécutives. Finalement, les trois amis revinrent pour trouver Pippin debout avec son bocal dans le soleil. Il contemplait l'objet d'un air absent, comme si son esprit était vide.  
  
« Que regardez-vous, Pippin ? Demanda Sam, surpris de l'expression atterrée du jeune Touque.  
  
« Le champignon est toujours dans le bocal et j'ai faim ! Répondit Pippin d'une voix lamentable. »  
  
Frodon se mit à rire et s'approcha de Pippin.  
  
« Bon. Voyons si l'expérience a fonctionné. »  
  
Frodon et Pippin se firent face et Frodon commença à tirer et à tourner le bocal. Cinq minutes plus tard, rien de nouveau ne s'était produit. Les quatres hobbits se lamentèrent sur l'échec du plan. Et Pippin devenait hystérique. Il faisait sombre à présent et tout le monde était fatigué et affamé.  
  
« Et bien, Pippin, je pense que tu vas devoir dormir avec ce bocal, dit sombrement Merry. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Et oui, je sis sadique, vous ne me connaissiez pas sous ce jour hein ?^^ Mais non, je suis très, très gentille, mais si vous voulez la suite, venez donc mettre une rewiew !^^ 


	3. chapitre3

Suite et fin ! Je sais, j'ai mis le temps, mais vous allez enfin connaître le dénouement !^^Merci pour vos rewiews ! ! ! !^^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Je vais devoir passer le restant de mes jours ainsi ! Gémit Pippin. »  
  
« Non, protesta Frodon. Nous l'enlèverons. Mangeons un morceau et ensuite, nous ferons un sort au bocal. Y trop penser ne peut qu'aggraver les choses. »  
  
Puis Sam rentra chez lui pour la nuit et Pippin et Merry restèrent à Cul-de- Sac avec Frodon, de sorte qu'ils n'eurent pas à faire le voyage de nuit pour Bourg-de-Touque. Merry et Pippin partageaient une chambre d'ami, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne put dormir. Frodon était au lit dans sa chambre et pensait à Merry qui essayait désespérément de dormir, malgré les plaintes de Pippin qui le maintenait éveillé.  
  
« Peregrïn Touque ! Ne m'oblige pas à te frapper ! Gémit Merry . »  
  
Pippin regarda Merry en soupirant.  
  
« Je suis navré, Merry, mais je ne sais pas que faire. »  
  
« Nous trouverons une solution demain, mais maintenant, on dort ! Ordonna-t-il en se retournant dans son lit. »  
  
Pippin soupira et fit de même. Il n'y eut plus de paroles cette nuit-là. Il était lui-même fatigué et l'angoisse n'était d'aucun secours.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Le matin suivant, Pippin, Frodon et Merry étaient assis à table et prenaient leur premier petit-déjeuner. Pippin était calme et parlait à peine, sa main emprisonnée dans le bocal, délicatement posée sur des genoux, hors de vue. Il picora quelques miettes d'une brioche, et ce fut tout.  
  
« Pippin, tu dois manger davantage ! Gronda Frodon. »  
  
« Je suis trop contrarié pour manger. Peut-être plus tard, répliqua Pippin. »  
  
« Fort bien, je vais prendre ta part, se réjouit Merry en prenant l'assiette de Pippin et en commençant à manger. »  
  
Mais Pippin n'y fit pas attention. Il était concentré sur le bocal.  
  
L'affaire se poursuivit pendant plus de cinq jours. Toutes les tentatives pour retirer le bocal échouèrent. Même le fait de casser le verre, idée que Pippin avait fini par accepter se révéla sans succès. On découvrit plus tard que le bocal était un cadeau fait par les elfes à Bilbon et qu'il ne pouvait être brisé. Quelle que fut la force usitée par Frodon, Sam ou Merry, rien ne marchait. Trois autres jours s'étaient écoulés et Pippin perdait espoir.  
  
Mais un beau vendredi soir, les quatres hobbits se détendaient ensemble sous un grand arbre. Pippin était toujours contrarié, mais qui ne l'aurait pas été à sa place ? Il fit tranquillement le tour de l'arbre, comme s'il songeait à un nouveau plan, mais cependant, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il secouait sa main de bas en haut, de façon machinale. La lassitude s'empara du groupe et Pippin lui-même, qui n'avait rien mangé de la journée, se sentit faible et fatigué. Ce fut le moment que choisit Merry pour prendre la parole :  
  
« Pippin, arrêtes cette comédie, ce n'est pas sain ! »  
  
Frodon et Sam acquiescèrent de concert.  
  
« Gandalf va certainement venir d'ici peu dans la Comté. Peut-être connaît-il un remède, dit Frodon. »  
  
« D'ici peu ? S'écria Pippin. Si je garde cette maudite chose une seconde de plus, je cours me jeter du pont de Brandevin ! Dit-il sans cesser de secouer sa main. »  
  
Soudain, il y eut un grand « POP » ! Et le bocal de verre glissa de la main de Pippin pour aller rouler dans le champ. L'objet parcourut quelques mètres sous le regard effaré de Pippin, Merry, Sam et Frodon. Pippin hurla de joie et se mit à sautiller autour de l'arbre.  
  
« C'est fantastique ! Comment est-il parti si facilement ? Demanda Sam, stupéfait ! »  
  
« Je suppose que le poids qu'a perdu Pippin a affiné son poignet, suggéra Frodon. »  
  
Mais Pippin se moquait de savoir comment et pourquoi, il était juste libéré du bocal. Il le ramassa, le considéra un moment puis le tendit à Frodon.  
  
« Tiens, je ne veux plus jamais le voir ! Dit-il en riant. »  
  
Frodon rit à son tour et retira le champignon du bocal.  
  
« Et je suppose que tu ne veux plus non plus ce champignon ? »  
  
Merry vint se placer à côté de Frodon, pris le champignon et l'enfourna dans sa bouche.  
  
« Bien sur que non !Il est trop excité pour manger. »  
  
« Non ! Protesta Pippin. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours ! Ou est la nourriture ? Dit-il en riant. »  
  
Son rire fût bientôt partagé par Merry, Sam et Frodon et ils allèrent ensemble préparer le dîner de la victoire. Evidement, il fût décidé que les champignons ne seraient pas au menu.  
  
FIN  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? Alors, laissez-moi une rewiew, s'il vous plaît ! 


End file.
